Soy tu esclava, nada más
by emilie18
Summary: La guapa y sexy señorita Lopez compra una nueva joven y nueva esclava personal para cubrir TODAS sus necesidades. El sexo será una obsesión de la joven Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Antes de empezar quiero decir cosas de la historia, Santana sería la sexy y poderosa dueña, mientras que Brittany sería una esclava a las órdenes de todo lo que se le antoje a Santana.

Es un mundo donde los que mandan tienen la piel oscura, y los que obedecen son de piel clara.

Voy a subir la introducción y el capítulo. En la introducción es un poco el origen de ese mundo para que se entiendan un poco las cosas. En el capítulo saldrán nuestros protagonistas.

ORIGEN

Erase una vez en una época antigua, mucho anterior a esta, en una tierra distante donde la arrogancia por el poder corrompía tanto al ser humano que era capaz de quemar su propia cosecha.

El planeta podía dividirse en cuatro gigantescas regiones, de Norte a Sur y de Este a Oeste. Lagonia, la tierra de los lagos, el reino de Tersia, la tierra de los pieleslisas, Reinos Conjuntos, gobernada por el rey Brabante, y las Tierras Oscuras, donde según decía la gente los bosques eran tan frondosos que impedían pasar a la luz del Sol y por ello nada se veía.

La economía se basaba en el comercio y la conquista, la región de Tersia era bien conocida no sólo por la cantidad de tersos que había en el mundo, sino también por su comercio con Lagonia, mucha de la materia prima como el hierro para fabricar armas, la madera noble para construir los mejores muebles, las más castas razas de caballos para el ejército y el ocio, las rocas más aptas para hacer casas... Todo con lo que se pudiera comercializar fue utilizado por Tersia para aumentar su riqueza y poder.

Era sabido que el rey Brabante estaba receloso del poder de Tersia, por ello buscó todas las posibles rutas comerciales para hacer lo mismo, pero el reino terso ya estaba bien asentado en Lagonia y no había rincón que no fuera controlado por él.

Por entonces un fuerte rumor sobre toda la materia prima que había en las Tierras Oscuras fue creciendo. Pero el rey no era necio, y sabía el peligro de llevar soldados a aquella zona tan desconocida, por ello conjuró a la Diosa Tierra para que le proporcionase hombres de piel como el carbón que pudieran camuflarse en la oscuridad. Y la Diosa accedió, le proporcionó soldados piel oscura, hombres rudos y fuertes que pudiesen conseguir todo aquello que le pidiese el rey, tal era su eficiencia que se les conoció bajo el nombre de Bravatos. Con ellos el rey marchó hacia el Norte, y aunque sus incursiones sólo quedaron en la frontera y tuvieron que regresar enseguida debido a la hostilidad del terreno, había encontrado algo mucho más valioso de lo que había esperado, un comercio que los tersos aún no habían explotado a gran escala, el comercio de esclavos.

Consiguieron muy pocos de esos esclavos antes de ser expulsados por otras tribus, apenas 500 de una raza hasta entonces desconocida. Se parecían a los lagonianos, eran también blancos, pero a diferencia de estos parecía que su piel había sido creada con piedras de la Luna, sus ojos más claros, y siempre todos, eran de cabello dorado. Estaba claro que era una raza inferior, si la Diosa Tierra les tuviera aprecio serían no tan oscuros como los Bravatos, pero se acercarían por lo menos al color de los habitantes de los Reinos Conjuntos, o como mínimo a los tersos. No había duda de que al Dios Inmolado, el Sol, tampoco le gustaban, su piel se quemaba con mucha facilidad, cosa que no les pasaba al resto, era una clara señal de superioridad. Aún así había que mantener una próspera raza de esclavos, tomaron algunos lagonianos y los mezclaron para que la suciedad de su raza continuase y atendiese las necesidades que los auténticos humanos necesitaban. En honor a esta magnífica cría de esclavos, los Reinos Conjuntos pasaron a ser conocidos como Bravatonia.

PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Dos mil años después del nacimiento de los Bravatos, el reino gozaba de unas riquezas que nunca habían pensado que tendrían. Gracias al Dios Inmolado, el Sol, habían tenido una próspera Revolución Industrial de las que Tersia y Bravatonia se habían aprovechado, la mano de obra para esa mejora les fue demasiado barata ya que eran sus propios esclavos quienes trabajaban las horas que hiciesen falta. Habían logrado impensables avances en el campo de las telecomunicaciones, incluso podrían hacerlo por innumerables aparatos que funcionaban con diferente tipos de energía, eléctrica,solar,etc. Se puede jurar que se gozaba de una gran vida en la clase alta. Santana Lopez era el mejor ejemplo de ello, una chica de clase alta, de antiguas razas, incluso algunos sugerían que era posible que sus antepasados se mezclase con algún Bravato. Tenía poder, dinero, y muchos amantes, hombres, mujeres, daba lo mismo la sexualidad siempre que se tratase de personas libres.

La heredera de los Lopez se había trasladado a la vieja ciudad de Nicua que estaba al Norte de Bravatonia. Sus asuntos allí eran claros, quería abrir importantes negocios con la región. Ya había tomado una enorme finca, con miles de hectárias para la mansión, la granja, y demás. Había traído esclavos desde su ciudad natal pero temía que no fueran suficientes. Por eso se fue a la casa de esclavos más importante de la zona.

Entró en un viejo edificio de la ciudad. En el hall le esperaba un recepcionista vestido con buenas etiquetas que estaba bien informado de su llegada – Señorita Lopez, un placer conocerla personalmente.

En el sótano de ese mismo edificio, se encontraban las celdas de los esclavos. Normalmente compartidas entre varios para ahorrar espacio.

¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Brittany?- preguntó Kitty, una esclava que se conocían desde hace un mes.

-Dos años.

Kitty que sabía mucho del mundo de fuera se sintió extrañada por aquello.- ¿Y nunca nadie te ha querido comprar?

Brittany avergonzada por la facilidad que hablaba de aquellos tratos su compañera – Una vez les oí decir que yo era demasiado cara.

Creen que vienes del Norte- intervino Blake, un esclavo cuya única función sería para venderle a aquellas familias cuyos maridos fuera impotentes. No era tan claro, y si tuviera un niño con una mujer de verdad, seguramente el color fuese más cercano al de la madre, nadie se daría cuenta de la claridad en el niño.

Kitty se sintió escandalizada por la noticia, era extraño conocer directamente a alguien de unas tierras que sólo eran leyendas - ¡¿Vienes del Norte?!

No lo sé- murmuró Brittany- Me encontraron hace dos años tumbada en el suelo y con sangre en la cabeza, dicen que me di un golpe. Yo no recuerdo nada anterior a eso.

Pues mucha gente piensa eso de mí- dijo Kitty intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia- Lo cierto es que yo soy de aquí. Mi madre murió hace mucho así que no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle, y no sé quién es mi padre.

¿Y no le preguntaste a tu madre quién era tu padre?. Intervino Blake de nuevo.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años-contestó Kitty- Dejemos el tema de mi madre, hay una cosa que me preocupa. Hoy viene Santana Lopez.

¿Quien es Santana Lopez?- preguntaron varios esclavos de otras celdas curiosos.

Hay muchos rumores sobre ella – dijo Kitty en alto para que le oyesen el resto de los esclavos – por lo que he oído es la peor dueña que se puede tener. Por lo que se cuenta en las calles, es una bruta que te golpea sin piedad a la mínima tontería, de hecho los Lopez son conocidos por la tortura de esclavos. El año pasado en una de sus fincas llegaron a morir cuatro esclavos por no obedecer a una sola orden.

-¿Qué orden era?

Antonio Lopez ordenó que hubiese una lucha a muerte entre cuatro esclavos para divertirse con sus amigos, se negaron a matarse entre ellos y decidió ordenar que les arrancasen la cabeza...-susurró Kitty al empezar escuchar el ascensor que parecía llegar a su piso- No dio ni una sola parte del cuerpo a los familiares para que los enterraran. Mi recomendación es no gustarle, lo guapos no miréis a la cara, y los feos mirad, tenéis que resultar desagradables sin hacer nada.

Al terminar de hablar Brittany no dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de monstruo podía hacer algo así. Qué mundo era tan loco para que ver morir a la gente fuera considerado diversión. Estaba indignada... no indignada no, era otra cosa, estaba enfadada, sentía cómo la ira recorría sus venas.

Santana bajó al sótano con el vendedor que se llevaba comisión, y un carcelero que tenía una porra en la mano por si algún esclavo buscaba pelea. Entraron en todas las celdas y el procedimiento era el mismo, les pedían que se desvistiesen, tocaban, a veces incluso pegaba para saber para qué tarea se les podía asignar – Este es fuerte, podría ayudar a controlar a los animales o a colocar los muebles de la casa.

La siguiente celda fue más desagradable, una mujer con malformaciones y edad avanzada la miraba fijamente como si no hubiese otra cosa en el lugar. A Santana le resultaba más que desagradable – ¡Por Dios, no quiero seguir ni en esta celda!

El comerciante que enseguida se dio cuenta de qué le resultaba desagradable, intentó arreglar la situación para llevarse más dinero – Bueno, ahí donde la ves, ella es una gran cocinera.

Alto, alto,alto – dijo Santana quién había decidido ir a otra celda, pero ante tal asquerosidad sugerida tuvo que detenerse - ¡¿Me estás proponiendo que compre una de estas cosas asquerosas para tocar MI COMIDA?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO, ¿QUIERES QUE ME CONTAGIE DE ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD?! - El hombre se vio abrumado por la respuesta y no sabía qué decirle – Yo soy Santana Lopez, tengo dinero para contratar gente sin necesidad que una de estas cosas mugrientas toque mi comida – dijo continuando hacia la siguiente celda.

Por fin llegó a la última celda que es en la que estaban Brittany, Blake, y Kitty.

Desvestiros – ordenó el comerciante. Enseguida los dos últimos lo hicieron mientras Brittany no se movió. Todos la miraron expectantes. - Dije que os desvistáis.

Hace frío – contesto Brittany con simpleza.

El comerciante que cada vez veía peligrar más la venta decidió intervenir para justificar la rebeldía de la joven – Debe disculparla. Ella es virgen y no está acostumbrada a no tener ropa, si la compra tendrá que tener paciencia pero también piense en el placer de ser la primera que atraviesa esa barrera.- le informó al ver el disgusto que tenía la morena por la desobediencia.

Aprovechando estaban distraído, Blake razonó con la esclava- Brittany, si no lo haces te castigarán como la otra vez.

Brittany aún recordaba el castigo que tuvo al no quererse desvestir hace una semana, era obvio que no quería pasar por el mismo dolor por lo que de pronto sin avisar lo hizo, dejo caer su poca ropa al suelo. Con el ruido de la ropa, Santana se volteó para analizarla...¡Y VAYA QUE SI LO HIZO! Con lujuria miró sus apretadas carnes, unos muslos tan tentadores, seguro que estaban duros. Debía hacer ejercicio esa esclava o algo. Y esos pechos tan buenos, en su justa medida, seguro que debían de sentirse blanditos en la mano y tan bien puestos en su cuerpo. Era lo más bello que había analizado en la vida aunque tuviera un color enfermizo. Ya sabía que su función sería de recamara.

Lo único que no la gustó fue que no la mirase a la cara, se acercó para que levantase la vista pero la esclava seguía igual. Lo hacía a propósito, no la quería mirar, al ser la esclava mucho más alta era muy sencillo adivinar si evitaba su mirada. Siguió acercándose hasta que su cara estaba prácticamente chocando con su barbilla, entonces la esclava se giró para que no la viesen, y Santana empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella hasta que encontrase su mirada, pero Brittany a su vez para no mirarla se volteaba sobre sí misma. Y así fue hasta que completaron los 360 grados y Santana se cansó del juego. Decidió tomar medidas a su favor, sin pensarlo la mano de la latina agarró con fuerza la nalga derecha de Brittany hasta que chocasen sus dos cuerpos. Era una nalga blanda y tersa a la vez, era perfecta. Era tal la excitación de tocarla que Santana para reprimir su leve gemido se mordió el labio. Brittany también sintió ese calor en el momento que se puso en su nalga, no lo quería admitir pero le excitó mucho, entonces recordó lo que le había contado Kitty de la familia Lopez antes de entrar. Agarró la mano de Santana la apartó de su nalga, por primera vez la miró a los ojos y le dijo con desprecio – No me toques el culo.

El vendedor se quedó escandalizado por la osadía y ciertamente no sabía que decir. Santana también se sorprendió de la valentía de una esclava que acababa de decidir que definitivamente sería suya. Al rato Santana rió, y con ella todos menos los esclavos. Se notaba que eran unas risas falsas. De hecho al poco de empezar a reír Santana le dio un brutal manotazo a Brittany. Tal fue el golpe que le tiró al suelo. Con la sonrisa falsa volvió a hablar – Me va a encantar romperte en todos los sentidos, hasta que te doblegues a cada orden, a cada capricho que SE ME ANTOJE. - Se dirigió al vendedor a preguntarle por el precio. -¿TANTO?

El comerciante sonrió porque sabía que la venta estaba hecha aunque aún no lo dijera – Bueno, tenga en cuenta que viene de tierras inhóspitas, las únicas que no ha podido dominar el ser humano. Además está la cuestión de su virginidad, para nosotros venderla por menos sería perder dinero.

Espero que sea virgen en todos los sentidos aunque con un hombre aquí lo dudo – dijo Santana mirando a Brittany pensando en todas las posibles maneras de doblegarla. Brittany ofendida por el comentario quiso atacar, pero Blake le pisó la mano con delicadeza y le dijo en voz baja que no lo hiciera.

Nosotros nos la encontramos hace dos años, todo no podemos comprobarlo – contestó el comerciante siguiendo su mirada- pero lo importante sí. Puedo asegurarle que lo más importante está se debe preocupar por éste hombre, él tiene otras tendencias.

Todos sabían de las tendencias a las que se refería el comerciante, y de la gran falacia pero por primera vez todos acordaron no decir nada en contra de una mentira que decía el otro bando. La verdad no iba a ayudar a mejorar nada.

Llevad a los que voy a comprar al carro para su calaña, a ella llévenla a mi carro y sin "envolver", quiero tener diversión hasta que llegue a la casa – dijo Santana sugerentemente.

Kitty había deducido para qué quería a su compañera y la humillación que sufriría al ir desnuda. Se sentía un poco mal porque podría ser ella la que estuviera en esa situación algún día. Además había escuchado tantas cosas, no quería que su compañera acabase como los protagonistas de los que se cuentan tantas cosas. Interrumpió la transacción - ¿La señorita Lopez os resulta desagradable?

Todos se giraron para ver quién había hablado y por qué - ¿Qué dices?

¿La señorita Lopez os resulta desagradable o le habéis vendido mala mercancía? - dijo Kitty con una actitud más insolente que antes. Ordenado por el comerciante, el carcelero fue con la porra para que callase. La asistió dos golpes antes de que Santana interviniese para pedir más explicaciones – Déjala hablar, quiero que hable. No quiero que inútiles como tú intenten venderme mercancía en mal estado- dijo mirándole con sumo odio- Dime por qué lo dices.

-Desde que he llegado...

Hace un mes -interrumpió el carcelero.

Pero he estado aquí más veces en otras plantas – continuó Kitty – ha habido muchos robos de esclavas jóvenes y guapas. El día que regresé, la familia que me devolvió compró una joven esclava de una belleza digna de envidiar. A las dos horas volvieron con el cuerpo destrozado y sin la esclava, se la habían robado. Tres días después, compraron a una chica demasiado joven pero también muy bella, a la hora siguiente regresaron con el cuerpo destrozado y sin la chica, también se la robaron. Y así dos veces o tres más. Desde entonces ellos- paró para mirar a los esclavistas – avisan a todos los que se llevan chicas lindas del peligro que hay, menos a usted, señorita Lopez.

Santana enfadada miró a los otros dos - ¿Tiene esta cosa algún defecto?-preguntó señalando a Brittany.- Ellos vagamente dijeron que todo estaba bien- ¡Ah, entonces simplemente le resulto desagradable!

-No es … no es eso señorita Lopez.

Santana les volvió a ignorar y miró a Kitty- Dijiste que te devolvieron, ¿para quién has trabajado aquí y por qué te devolvieron?

He trabajado para todas las grandes casas de esta ciudad, en sus granjas, en sus recamaras, como limpieza del hogar, cuidado de los animales...un poco de todo – respondió con sinceridad- La razón por la que me devolvieron de todos esos sitios fue porque sabía demasiado.

Santana comprendió que en esa esclava tenía una joya, alguien que le podría hacer muy rica en esa zona – Le haré caso a esta esclava, "envolver" a ambas. Pero repito, la primera de esta celda se vendrá en mi auto personal, el resto irá aparte. - se acercó a Brittany con una mirada muy sugerente – Te esperó en el auto -le susurró a la oreja.

Detrás de ella se fueron el comerciante para que firmase el contrato y el carcelero, quién debía encontrar las esposas para los esclavos, el edificio tenía tanta seguridad que se podían permitir el lujo de no tener vigilancia las 24 horas.

Parece que esta esla despedida- murmuró Brittany, quién estaba apenada por la despedida de su compañero de celda desde hace dos años.

Nunca se sabe, Britt -contestó Blake.

Sin pensarlo más Brittany le abrazó con firmeza entre sollozos porque algo le decía que jamás le volvería a ver. Dos amigos que han vivido todas las horas juntos en una pequeña celda es algo que no podrían olvidar. No sabían quién fue el incompetente que les dejó juntos en el mismo lugar pero estaban contentos por ello.

No te olvidaré – le dijo la nueva adquisición de Santana Lopez.

Su compañera se maldecía por tener que interrumpirles pero había una realidad que ambos estaban obviando – No os molestéis por lo que voy a deciros, no creo que a tu dueña le guste verte abrazada a un hombre y ambos desnudos.

De inmediato se separaron, no sin antes decir Brittany- Ella no es mi dueña, yo sólo soy su esclava, nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero recibir reviews para saber qué les parece y si están interesadas en que continue la historia

CAPÍTULO 2

Brittany entró al auto tal y como le ordenaron. Se trataba de una limusina con cristales blindados, todo lo que ocurriese ahí se quedaba ahí, tanta exclusividad le daba miedo. En asiento trasero se encontraba una Santana que no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa seductora, casi depredadora.

Brittany entró y se sentó junto a la ventana, muy distante de donde se encontraba su dueña- No te he comprado para que te sientes tan lejos de mí.-Dijo Santana indicando su rodilla. La esclava quiso entender que significaba a su lado, pero cuando el chófer empezó a conducir Santana resopló por el rechazo de su esclava, la agarró de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre ella.

Mmm hueles muy bien- dijo posando un dulce beso en su cuello y acariciando sus brillantes brazos- lástima que tengas un asqueroso color de piel. Tal vez si estuvieras más al sol...

Brittany que en un principio se había sentido nerviosa por aquél bonito comentario sobre su olor, un olor natural, un olor poco común, acabó sintiéndose dolida por lo último – No te acerques demasiado, puede ser contagioso.

Santana liberó una ligera risa traviesa, arrojó a su esclava sobre el asiento y se colocó encima de ella - ¿Sabes por qué me atraes tanto? - dijo mirando sus bien formados senos, aprovechándose de que su nueva adquisición no podía mover las manos debido a las esposas se permitió el lujo de explorar el cuerpo que tenía debajo. Sus manos tocaron el vientre con suavidad. Santana se mordía el labio por segunda vez en el día, esa esclava la excitaba, no se avergonzaba de decirlo, para eso la compró.

Brittany sentía un cosquilleo que iba de su estómago a su cabeza,no podía dejar de mirar a la morena y pensar sobre la belleza que la tenía acorralada contra el asiento.

Porque te gusta jugar -respondió contemplando sus bellos ojos. Tan azules como el mar abierto- Tu mirada te delata.

Brittany tragaba con dificultad. Un fuego dentro de ella estaba despertando – Estás...loca – dijo intentando mentirse para negar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Santana, una vez más, volvió a reír con aquella risa maligna que resultaba ser tan sexy. Tomó una fusta de cuero que tenía guardada debajo del asiento y la golpeó en el labio. Brittany protestó de dolor, no al instante, sino al ver su propia sangre. Iba a descontrolarse ya insultarla, pero con rapidez Santana pasó su lengua por donde estaba la herida -Mmm estás deliciosa – Tras eso la beso con ternura para saborear la poca sangre que saliese de ese labio.

La rubia no olvidaba de cómo le habían descrito a la familia Lopez ese mismo día. Esos monstruos sin alma. Luchaba para que su dueña no la tocase, aún estando esposada en ocasiones conseguía apartarla.

Vamos no seas así – suplicó Santana llena de deseo- No te voy a hacer nada MUY malo, sólo quiero jugar un poco, no es como si te fuera a quitar la virginidad en este auto.

Santana llegó a besar el cuello de la rubia que seguía sin dejarse tocar. Ambas muchachas forcejearon hasta que Brittany tiró a Santana del asiento. - Mira chica, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Me puedes dejar jugar un poco o le ordeno al chófer que detenga el auto y me ayude a violarte – dijo con una voz amenazadora.

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron como platos llenos de pánico – No serías capaz.

¡Detén el auto!- ordenó en voz alta para que le escuchase el conductor. El carro se detuvo. Brittany supo que de un momento a otro su dueña podría llamar al chófer para que le ayudase.

-Puedo permitirte que me desafíes llamándome de tú, pero que me des ordenes o intentes detenerme como si fueras una igual... ¡ESO NUNCA!

La rubia recordó lo que le dijo Kitty hace unas semanas cuando le confesó que ella después de perder la memoria no había sido contratada por alguien por lo que no entendía qué tipo de esclava era ella. -Digamos que tú serás del tipo de esclavas que si ves a tu amo enfadado deberías acercarte a él, tomar su mano y guiarla por tus pechos. - Para Brittany el estado en el que estaba su ama podría clasificarse como enfado, así que tomó su mano y la guió de su cuello a su escote, ahí la liberó para que su dueña hiciera lo que quisiera.

¡Continua conduciendo!-ordenó Santana. Su cara había dejado esas sonrisas traviesas y estaba absolutamente concentrada en lo que hacía su mano, seguía el camino. Con su dedo índice rodeaba el pecho, hasta apretar con fuerza el pecho y pellizcar el pezón. Brittany contuvo el aliento,le había excitado lo último pero a la vez sentía mucha repulsión por aquella mujer. Retomaron las posiciones anteriores, ama sobre esclava.

La mano bravata tocaba lo que poseía, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, tocó su vientre con firmeza. - Sabes, eres diferente a todas las demás – susurró la dueña antes de sentarse en su vientre. La observó detenidamente, desde luego era poco común. Jaló a su esclava por el brazo y la medio incorporó hasta que sus caras quedasen casi a la misma altura – Alta, rubia, ojos claros, eres una esclava de pura raza. Dudo que tengas una pizca de inteligencia en esa cabeza, y sin embargo eres la que mas me ha cautivado- dijo a modo de virtud aunque para la otra persona era un auténtico insulto – Admito que tus ojos me gustan, no lo niego, es un fetiche que tengo. Me encanta el color, y adoro cómo me miran, hostiles son tus ojos niña, sé que querrías escupirme a la cara, las demás no se atreverían a mirarme así.- Se inclinó para volver a besar sus labios dulcemente. La cara de Brittany demostraba gran asco al tener que permitir que invadiera su boca, pero su lengua estaba cómoda en ese juego. - No me gusta que me pongan cara de asco cuando me besan – dijo alejándose con una dura pose como si fuese superior al resto.

No era cara de asco- negó Brittany sin ninguna emoción, había olvidado que debía temerla.

-Tampoco me gusta que me mientan a la cara.

Pues si no te gusto siempre me puedes devolver – respondió ofendida por todos los problemas que daba esta mujer.

Usó la fusta de nuevo para golpearle en la cara, esta vez muy cerca del ojo – Por eso te escogí, porque no me gustas en absoluto- La besó con más pasión que antes mientras su mano se metió por debajo de los pantalones de su esclava, le tocó ambas nalgas, y las apretó contra sí, para que la parte inferior de sus pantalones chocasen, se rozasen mutuamente. Santana ejercía toda la presión que podía en su cadera mientras Brittany gozaba de una nueva sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Un calor en sus adentros que la impedía pensar con claridad, se dejaba hacer por su dueña aunque eso la cubriese de vergüenza. Seguía el movimiento de caderas, lo único que separaban a sus palpitantes clítoris eran sus pantalones, se movían a la par y cada vez con más intensidad.

Ambas jadeaban de forma muy irregular. Santana que no sólo degustaba el placer del sexo, también el de la dominación consentida, sabía que por mucho que su esclava lo negase le estaba gustado tanto o más que a ella. -¿Te gusta verdad?

No- respondió Brittany que movía su cadera con más brusquedad para encontrarse cuanto antes con la de su ama, le embargaba algo indescriptible. Se movían sudorosas con más rapidez por momentos, los asientos de atrás se movían un poco, se oía sus pequeños golpes contra la puerta.

Tras varios minutos intensos, el chófer llamó a su jefa para avisarle de que habían llegado, a lo que Santana contestó - ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, ¿ACASO ES QUE NO VES QUE SNIXX ESTÁ OCUPADA?!- La mujer bravata decidió aligerar un poco, tomó una de las manos de su esclava para tocarse el clítoris y hacer lo mismo con una de sus manos dentro de la ropa de la rubia. Tocó su ser palpitante, notó la maravilla de cómo su esclava montaba su dedo, era ella quién marcaba el ritmo sin darse cuenta. Sin darse cuenta, Brittany, sin querer giró los dedos y Santana se vino encima de su mano ante la grata sorpresa de aquél accidente. Y como venganza más que como ayuda, ella hizo lo mismo con su esclava. Se dio cuenta de la bella cara de su esclava al venirse, estaba decidida a repetirlo e incluso a hacer cosas peores.

¿Qué diablos ha pasado? - preguntó la rubia sin darse cuenta de qué habían hecho exactamente. Santana decidió aprovechase de su ingenuidad para controlar ese tipo de comportamiento – Nada, esto lo hacen todas las amigas.

-Pero yo no soy tu amiga, soy tu esclava.

En cierto modo están para lo mismo que para las amigas, que es para aliviarme el dolor – sonrió su dueña- y te aseguró que me has ayudado mucho. ¿Qué edad tienes?

16 - dijo Brittany algo desconcertada.

Por un instante Santana se había sentido la peor persona del mundo, no se imagino que fuera tan joven. Cierto que era una esclava, pero era como si vieras a un mono pequeño y decidieras darle alcohol. No le hacía gracia jugar con gente tan joven , pero fue tal el disfrute, no podía negarse, intentó salir aprisa del auto, ella tenía 24 años y había hecho algo tan... suponía que esos esclavos serían de 20 años por lo menos, no aparentaban menos. Aunque por otro lado, eso le daría sentido a que fuera virgen. Una virginidad que le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Brittany por su lado, salió asqueada consigo misma, aunque no sabía qué había hecho exactamente. Aunque no supiera mucho de cómo funcionaba el mundo debido a su pérdida de memoria, intuía que eso a lo que su dueña reclamaba ser un acto entre amigas no estaba bien para gente como ella.

¿Rachel, hermana, cómo estás? - Preguntó a una chica también de pelo oscuro que bajaba de las escaleras – Mira ésta es una de las nuevas esclavas de la colección.

Brittany distinguió ciertas cosas entre ambas. Rachel era mucho más baja que Santana, su color de piel era diferente, y su nariz era enorme – Ella es más clarita – dijo Brittany sin pensar.

Santana la agarró del cuello para que retirase tal infamia aunque Rachel no quería darle la mayor importancia, tampoco le gustó el comentario – Supongo que se referirá a que nos ve muy distintas- Brittany asintió con la cabeza- Es cierto, somos muy diferentes porque en realidad somos medio hermanas. Mi padre era un distinguido religioso que luchó hace mucho años en estas tierras para eliminar a los seguidores de la Luna, esos paganos que se niegan a abrazar la fe verdadera. Por lástima, mi padre perdió, y tuvo que irse a otra tierra, y mi madre quedó sola...

Al resto de la historia Brittany no le prestó tanta atención no le interesaba.

En fin, Rachel no te quiero molestar más – interrumpió Santana – Me gustaría llevar aaaa

-Dicen que me llamo Brittany.

Eso le pareció raro a Santana pero no quiso inquirir más en detalles delante de su hermana-a Brittany a esa habitación que hay al lado de la mía.

Ahh, sobre eso te quería hablar, hermana – dijo Rachel- verás tendrá que alojarse con el resto de los esclavos de momento, tuvimos que quitar el suelo de esa habitación porque pasó algo con las cañerías o algo y tuvo una gotera enorme.

La dejaron en una de las celdas de abajo a esperar a sus compañeros. Tenía cierto aire familiar al edificio en el que había estado todos esos años. Por suerte, Kitty volvió a ser compañera de celda con ella.

¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- preguntó Brittany abrazando a su amiga frente a la mirada de un guardia que no dejaba de mirarlas con desprecio

-Estaba asignando tareas para cada uno.

¿Y por qué a mí no?- preguntó con inocencia sin entender nada.

Acuérdate del tipo de esclava que te dije que eras, eso ya es una gran tarea en sí. No vas a tener otra- aunque Brittany no entendía del todo el mensaje, percibía gran parte del significado.

-¿Y tú?

Dice que al haber trabajado tanto y para tantos, le intereso como consejera los primeros meses – contestó Kitty- para decirle en qué tiene que invertir, a qué familia le va realmente mal o bien para poder aprovecharse de su desgracia.

Brittany llena de rencor por lo despreciable que es una persona que se aprovecha de las miserias de otras, le contó todo lo que pasó en el auto. - Brittany, no seas así con ella.

-La odio.

-Lo sé, pero sonríe , dile buenos días, cómo estás, esas cosas que se dicen para no morir a manos de los demás.

¿Vas a respetar a un ser así?-preguntó Brittany con ira y repugnancia.

¡Claro que la voy a respetar...!- afirmó su compañera- hasta que me escape

Antes de que Brittany pudiera pedir más información de cómo lo haría, vinieron dos esclavos más a su celda.

¿Estás seguro de que él también debe entrar con ella en esa celda?- preguntó el guardia extrañado.

Si, parece ser que no se preparó bien el espacio de estos seres, y tienen que ir aquí si quieren caber – afirmó el otro guardia.

-Pero...pero es un hombre, podría...

Es un insano- contestó el guardia refiriéndose a la homosexualidad de él. Y es que la homosexualidad entre esclavos era una aberración para los hombres libres. De hecho los esclavos no podían tener sexo alguno a no ser que fueran esclavos sexuales o en época de cría para controlar la natalidad.

Se presentaron entre ellos, ya que compartirían celda por mucho tiempo. Uno era Blaine, un hombre fuerte de pelo moreno indomable y tez blanca como un lagoniano, tan blanca como la de su compañera Quinn, cuyo pelo era rosa y su peinado salvajemente rosa.

¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Brittany sin recordar una de las normas que le dijo Blake -Norma número 16, nunca preguntes a otro esclavo qué le pasó en alguna parte del cuerpo.

Rachel...-dijo simplemente- quería experimentar productos químicos para el cabello de las mujeres y me hizo esto.

Debes de odiarla mucho – dijo Brittany saltándose otra regla de Blake – regla número 43, nunca expreses ningún sentimiento terriblemente malo hacia un dueño con otro esclavo.- Tienes razón Kitty, debemos escapar antes de que nos hagan eso en el pelo.

Los otros dos esclavos se alarmaron en cuanto escucharon la palabra escapar – No podéis escapar, es imposible.

Nadie dijo escapar, os lo habéis inventado – intervino Kitty.

-Lo hemos oído.

-Mentira

-Verdad

-Mentira

-Verdad

Mentira, pero si fuera así, nada es imposible- contestó pensando en cosas que no decía.

-Es imposible, olvídalo.

¿Lo intentaste otras veces?-preguntó Brittany.

Sí, y fracasaron porque lo enfoqué mal, sólo hay que saber enfocarlo- respondió Kitty- Si supiéramos más información de esta tal Santana...


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios, me animan a escribir. Espero que se anime más gente a comentar también.

fabiola de santana: si. Britt es una niña jaja de ahí ciertos rasgos de inocencia pero no es tan inocente como parece.

Melisa360 : eso que has dicho es muy bonito. Gracias, intento que se sienta el ambiente como ellos lo sienten.

CAPÍTULO 3

Brittany se paseaba por la casa sin saber qué hacer, se suponía que habían abierto las celdas para que cada uno hiciera la tarea encomendada pero a ella no le habían encargado hacer nada. Ni siquiera entendía con exactitud qué tipo de esclava era cómo iba a saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Blaine entró sin camiseta empujando un enorme armario. -¿Qué haces, Blaine? - Le preguntó la rubia

-Tengo que subir este armario a la habitación de la señorita Rachel.

Déjame que te ayude, yo no tengo nada que hacer – dijo Brittany empujando con él. Ambos usaron toda su fuerza para subir el mueble por las escaleras ya que era demasiado grande para subirlo de otro modo. Siendo sinceros, a los Lopez les gustaba ver sudar a sus esclavos. Alrededor de una hora fue lo que tardaron en colocar el armario donde se le ordenó a Blaine.

¡Uff ha sido duro! - dijo Blaine dejándose caer al suelo. Su compañera le acompañó y posó su cabeza en el hombro ante tanto esfuerzo. En ese mismo momento llegó Rachel Lopez y se encontró con esa escena - ¡¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?!

De inmediato Blaine se inclinó – Le pedimos perdón señorita Lopez, pero no es lo que piensa.

Yo no sé lo que pensará ella, yo creo que estaba claro lo que hacíamos- replicó Brittany que no entendía qué otra cosa se podía pensar de esa escena.

-¡¿Encima no lo niegas?!

-No, no niego que estaba cansada y puse mi cabeza en su hombro

¡¿Eres consciente que por ser la esclava personal de mi hermana podrías ser ejecutada por esto?!- voceó Rachel histérica.

¡¿Por ayudarle a subir un armario?!- contestó Brittany en el mismo tono - ¡TU armario!

Rachel comprendió que la esclava no estaba entendiendo lo que quería implicar el cómo se habían sentado, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no había hecho nada, aunque temía que pudiera producirse cierto acercamiento entre ambos en un futuro. Como excusa a su enojo y para no darles ideas continuó diciendo – ¡Bueno pero habéis desobedecido!

Blaine que continuaba inclinado buscando su perdón – Sí, y lo siento mucho.

Rachel miraba la pose de la mujer, consideraba desafiante - ¿Tú no lo sientes?

-¿El qué?

¡El haberme desobedecido! - voceó Rachel otra vez.

-Yo no te he desobedecido.

-¡Has entrado en mi cuarto!

No me ordenaste que no lo hiciera-contestó Brittany con inocencia. No comprendía nada. Rachel desesperada lanzó un grito al aire, se llevó las manos a la cabeza como gesto de desesperación, al darse la vuelta vio a su hermana con otra de las nuevas que había venido - ¡Hermana querida, ven aquí!

Al entrar Santana en la habitación también lo hizo Kitty, sólo que esta para dar muestras de sumisión agachó la cabeza. -¡¿Qué sucede, hermana?!

¡Tu esclava ha pasado a mi habitación sin mi permiso y con ese otro de ahí!-dijo señalando a Blaine que estaba sudoroso,y a quién todas le podían ver los pectorales. Kitty cómo Santana se acercaba peligrosamente a Brittany y tuvo que evitar el enfrentamiento que sabía que su compañera provocaría – Deben perdonarla, no tiene la clase que hemos tenido las que hemos sido esclavas.

¡¿Nunca ha sido esclava?!-preguntaron las hermanas Lopez sorprendidas. Santana - ¿Ni de lavar ropa?

No, ni de lavandera – respondió Kitty que sin que se diesen cuenta se sintió orgullosa de acordarse de una palabra que sus dueñas no consiguieron recordar.

¡Eso no es posible, todas han sido esclavas alguna vez, aunque fuese al nacer!- replicó Rachel muy interesada en la información que obtuviese de Brittany. Kitty lo sabía y decidió mentir sobre sus posibles orígenes, se enteró de donde la encontraron y cual sería su posible zona, una tierra que la mayoría de los habitantes ignoran , que se cuenta sólo entre esclavos y algunos posibles cazadores privilegiados – Ella no, nada más nacer la vendieron a una compañía del Sur, y la trajeron hasta aquí para venderla a la más importante casa de esclavos del lugar. A los norteños les gusta poseer la más fina clase de esclavos, gente de una raza tan exótica como la de ella.

¿De qué parte del sur vienes?-preguntó Santana que había comprendido el interés de su hermana.

-No lo sé.

Porque no se lo dijeron- volvió a hablar Kitty- a los esclavos no nos dicen donde vamos cuando estamos siendo vendidos, ni de donde venimos. Como mucho algunos dueños lo hacen si se encariñan demasiado, aún así la mayoría no lo hace, ¿cierto? - Kitty sabía que ni ellas mismas habían hablado con sus esclavos y supo por donde atacar y que dejasen de preguntar. - Si me disculpáis señoras, como mi labor de consejera ya ha terminado me gustaría ayudar a mis compañera, mujeres, en la finca. No sé si quieren que Brittany venga...

¡No, no quiero!- contestó Santana con firmeza- Rachel, te agradecería que acompañases a la cosa blanca de ahí- señalando a Blaine- y mi consejera fuera de tu habitación. Tengo que hablar a solas con Brittany.

Pero Santana es mi habitación – protestó con pucheros.

Rachel tienes otras cinco habitaciones en esta casa y mejores que esta- contestó Santana. Lo cierto es que ese argumento era muy importante, fue lo que hizo que las dejara a solas- Tú no te has enterado de que eres mi esclava, ¿verdad? - dijo mirándola con dureza. Brittany calló, ¿qué decir? - ¡¿Tú sabes la vergüenza que me acabas de hacer pasar delante de mi hermana?

¿Por subir un mueble?-estaba atónita. Era de locos todo el asunto.

-¡Por estar con un hombre medio desnudo!

Medio desnudo... tenía casi toda la ropa- contestó Brittany diciendo lo obvio.

¡Me da igual!-gritó acercándose a ella - ¡No puedes estar con un hombre a solas!

-¿Y con una mujer?

Santana le miró atónita y con cara de asco -¡No puedes estar con nadie a solas, ni con hombre ni mujer. Eso es una perversión entre esclavos, ¿ me entiendes?!

Brittany que estaba con cara como si le hablasen en chino dijo lo que pensaba- No, no te entiendo.

Santana enfadada la empuja contra el armario sobre el que coloca su mano a la altura de la cara de la rubia. Su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de su oreja – Tú con la única persona con la que puedes estar a solas es conmigo. -susurró de forma tajante. Era un mandato. Tras eso, sopló su oreja haciendo que todas las células del cuerpo de Brittany se revolucionasen. Santana movió si cara para soplar por su cuello mientras hablaba - ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Brittany?

En eso la rubia recuperó el auto-control y se alejó bruscamente de ella – Quiero saber qué tipo de eslcava soy.

Por milésima vez desde que la conoce, Santana se sorprendió- ¿Disculpa?

Quiero el tipo de esclava que soy, estoy harta de vuestros jueguecitos e insinuaciones – dijo Brittany con los brazos en jarra – seamos claras.

Lo seré- dijo volviéndola a acorralar, esta vez contra la pared del pasillo. Un lugar en el que cualquiera podía verles, seguramente para reafirmar su superioridad – Lo cierto es que te compré para que atendieses cada una de mis necesidades personales, en otras palabras, quiero tu virginidad y voy a tenerte siempre que quiera, tanto si estás de acuerdo como si no lo estás. Y deberías sentirte muy afortunada, millones de hombres y mujeres querrían estar en tu posición - La agarró fuertemente la cara tanto que algo de daño le hacía hasta que llegó Quinn a informarle de la llegada de su gran amigo, el señor Noah Puckerman.

Brittany se iba a apartar pues pensaba que no era asunto de ella, pero Santana la retuvo – Tú no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, vienes conmigo.

Fue llevada a la fuerza al gran Hall para recibir junto con su dueña a aquél misterioso amigo. Se trataba de un hombre de tez morena con gran porte, brazos fuertes y demasiada masculinidad. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros. En su pantalón colgaba dos fuertes trozos circulares de madera que se unían entre sí por una gruesa cadena de metal.

¡Bella Santana, cuánto tiempo sin verte! - proclamó el señor Puckerman vistiendo una sonrisa mientras se saludaban con dos besos en la mejilla. Enseguida Brittany supo que no le gustaba aquel hombre.

El gusto es mío Puck, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Santana, quién no se daba cuenta cómo su amigo miraba a la nueva sirvienta y cómo esta le devolvía la mirada.

Tengo negocios pendientes en esta zona-contestó girando para hablar con su amiga.- Háblame sobre esta nueva colección que has conseguido.

Brittany entendió que se referían a los esclavos, no le gustó como se referían a ellos y se puso unos cuantos pasos por detrás, los justos para seguirles allá donde fueran y a la par no tener que escucharles. Se dio cuenta que de la habitación a la que parecían entrar salió Kitty, quién observó al señor Noah Puckerman de arriba a abajo, y sin que se nadie la viese detuvo a Brittany durante un segundo -Ten cuidad con ese, es un saltarín.

-¿Un saltarín?

Sí, uno de los tipos de cazadores más peligrosos que existen. Al atardecer suben a los árboles de los bosques más peligrosos para esperar a encontrarse con esclavos huyendo, prófugos, etc. – susurró dándose la vuelta para comprobar si las miraban- Son crueles y duros. Saltan sobre ti y colocan alrededor de tu cuello eso que lleva en los pantalones para ahogarte hasta dejarte inconsciente, no van a matarte aunque te da la impresión de que lo han hecho, entonces despiertas unas horas después para someterte a un duro interrogatorio acompañado de golpes para que confieses si estás solo o con alguien más. No son como los rastreadores pero siguen siendo crueles.

Pues sí verás Santana, mi hermano Jake se alistó en los rastreadores – contestó Puckerman con orgullo a su amiga mientras las esclavas hablaban – Ha conseguido grandes colecciones, deberías echar un vistazo a lo que trae alguna vez. Aunque debo admitir que esa nueva que tienes está muy bien.

¿La que está...?- Santana iba a decir aquí, pero vio hablando a ambas esclavas- ¡Brittany, ven!

Kitty sabía que ese era un tono de advertencia, y el siguiente no sería tan amistoso – Ve, que ya preparé la mesa como me ordenaron, seguro que te estarán esperando para tomar lo que traje. Obedece en lo que te diga, puede que te esperen porque quieran humillarte.

Con ese aviso se fue dejando tras de sí una Brittany muy desconfiada de lo que podría pasar una vez dentro. No le gustaba como le miraba Puck, en realidad no le gustaba como miraba a nadie, ese aire de superioridad mezclado con lujuria por todo lo que se movía. El cazador se levantó, con su mano apartó un mechón del pelo de la rubia y la agarró fuerte por la cintura mientras besaba su cara.

¡¿Puck, qué haces?!- gritó Santana ofendida.

San, déjamela un rato, es muy bella – dijo continuando con sus besos y Brittany se removía entre sus brazos.

Santana se interpuso y le apartó a la fuerza - ¡¿Qué no entiendes que es mi esclava personal?!

Cariño, ella es demasiado bella, deberías compartirla- dijo continuando su lujuriosa mirada.- Al fin y al cabo tú y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos.

El comentario lo tomó como un insulto – Tú eres idiota, ¿acaso crees que soy como esas mujerzuelas con las que te acuestas en los pueblos? - se rió entre dientes mostrando qué por encima estaba de todos los de esa sala – Yo no comparto, yo obtengo y lo hago mío. - espetó poniéndose frente a frente con él- Entérate bien porque te lo voy a decir sólo una vez. No pongas a tu vulgar amigo cerca de lo que me pertenece- Lo último lo dijo tocando por encima de la ropa las partes bajas de Brittany. Por primera vez en estos dos días, Brittany se sentía agradecida de que Santana estuviera allí para impedir que el desgraciado la tocase.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Puck no dejó de mirarla. -Brittany, siéntate encima mía mientras hablo con mi amigo- dijo Santana para volver a demostrar su superioridad frente a ambos. La esclava a las malas accedió, se sentó sobre ella y al poco tiempo sintió cómo las manos de su ama bailaban entre sus muslos. En ese momento llegó la humillación de la que Kitty le había hablado. Por un lado le gustaba, podríamos decir que humillantemente le gustaba. Por un instante se relajó, permitió que las sensaciones recorriesen su piel, estiró el cuello hacia atrás y Santana le plantó un dulce beso. Cuando miró a su amigo para comprobar que entendió el mensaje, se encontró con todo lo contrario, incluso estaba más excitado que antes.-Brittany, vete a otro lado, tengo que hablar con Puckerman a solas.

Al irse su amigo le miró directamente - ¿Por qué no la quieres compartir? Ya nos hemos acostado tú y yo antes, no debería importarte.

¿Te crees que soy idiota? - preguntó Santana ofendida- Incluso aunque sea "cuarcita" -término despectivo para blancos- es muy bella. No la voy a compartir, yo he pagado por ella. Además es virgen, quiero disfrutar del placer de quedarme con lo suyo yo sola.

¿Y cuando le quites la virginidad la compartirás?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si es mala en la cama incluso te la regalo.

¿Y cuando la comprobarás?- Lo cierto es que quería saberlo para confirmar que sería mientras él estuviera allí, quería verlo.

Puede que mañana, o en un par de días, no tengo prisa – replicó con calma.

Puck no dejaría ir el tema fácilmente, esa rubia le resultaba familiar, y era realmente hermosa. Iba a tenerla dijera lo que dijera Santana, total ella tenía más amantes que él, sólo sería un capricho pasajero esta esclava. Puede que no le gustase que la probase antes pero se le pasaría el enfado con facilidad. Estaba decidido, la tendría.

Mientras tanto Brittany salió al jardín, ajena de lo que estaban hablando.

Una rosa para una linda – dijo Blaine que había arrancado una flor del jardín sin que nadie le viese.

A Brittany el gesto le había parecido muy bonito por parte de él, a pesar del problema en el que casi estuvieron esta misma mañana- Muchas gracias Blaine, es un detalle muy bonito a pesar del problema de hoy, ¿al final qué pasó?

No mucho – contestó Blaine restando importancia al asunto – realmente Rachel no es muy fuerte.

-Querrás decir dura.

No, fuerte- replicó enseñando su espalda con pequeñas marcas.

-¿Latigazos?

Si – al decirlo vio la cara triste de la otra esclava- Pero de verdad, no es fuerte no tienes que preocuparte. Además mereció la pena.

¿En serio?- Brittany sonreía de oreja a oreja, era lo más bonito que le habían dicho hace tiempo. Cuando Blaine lo afirmó con la cabeza, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un buen beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Intenta conservarla siempre.

Quinn que les había visto desde la ventana de la casa se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos para separarles -Bueno pareja, dejaos de cariño. No queremos que nadie se haga ideas erróneas y depravadas. Bastante suerte tenemos con que algún idiota nos pusiera a los cuatro en la misma celda y nadie lo reportase a las dueñas

Brittany acompañó a Quinn en casi todas sus tareas, para que no se le hiciese todo tan pesado en esa gran mansión. Además le contaron el rumor de que seguramente las señoritas Lopez estarían toda la tarde entretenidas hablando con su recién llegado amigo, por lo que se libraba de tener que ver a su dueña. Aparte de poder ayudar Blaine por la tarde sin que nadie dijera nada malo. A Blaine le conocía de muy poco, pero lo cierto es que sintió una gran conexión, algo les unía, tenían los mismos gustos, opiniones parecidas, en menos de 24 horas podría ser considerado amigo, al fin al cabo gente que se entienden menos se hacen llamar así. Con Quinn se llevaba bien pero no tanto, aún tendría que conocerla más.

Al anochecer antes de que entrasen los esclavos a las celdas mientras las señoritas Lopez estaban cenando, Noah Puckerman se excusó que tendría que ausentarse unos instantes, en realidad fue a donde los esclavos ordenó a los guardias que saliesen de allí, se fuesen a tomar algo a la cocina o donde fuese y que no entrasen bajo ningún concepto, ni aunque escuchasen gritos. Sabía que la esclava personal sería la primera en entrar y con bastante antelación al resto, era la única que no tendría nada que hacer. Cuando a lo lejos vio que Brittany llegaba sola, se escondió detrás de una de las camas. Cuando apareció intentó forzarla.

¡Venga, no te hagas la estrecha!- gritaba encima de ella.

¡Que me sueltes!-contestaba moviéndose de un lado a otro con brusquedad. Él logró romperle la camisa de mala calidad que daban a todas las esclavas. Tal cual la rompió se le veían esos flamantes pechos que eran un pecado, el fruto prohibido. Los mordió demasiado fuerte con su boca haciéndole daño. Brittany no tenía tiempo de pensar en el asco porque sólo quería salir de ahí. Irse como fuera.

Por suerte Blaine había terminado pronto de hacer su trabajo con la ilusión de ver a Brittany. Cuando llegó a la casa le extrañó ver a los guardias sentados con unos cuantos esclavos a su lado, a escondidas entró por el pasillo donde estaban las celdas. Allí escuchó ruidos muy fuertes, eran gritos de mujer. Enseguida los reconoció, eran de Brittany. Corrió hacia ellos, y allí les vio. No necesito preguntar para saber lo que estaba pasando. Con un gesto de furia en la cara, se lanzó sobre Puckerman, quién no había percibido su llegada, pero en cuanto lo hizo se deshizo de Blaine, le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de una patada alta. Estaba claro que practicaba este tipo de peleas porque enseguida le tiró al suelo. Blaine se levantó y le intentó devolver el puñetazo, pero Puckerman con una sola mano le detuvo. Le retorció el brazo, le puso la cara contra el suelo. Brittany desesperada corrió hacia la mesas desde donde suelen vigilarles los guardias, en una encontró un jarrón de gran tamaño que en cuanto Puckerman se dio cuenta de su ausencia y fue a por ella no dudó en lanzarselo a la cabeza. Dio de pleno, era tan grande que era imposible de esquivar. Del golpe quedó K.O

Blaine se acercó corriendo a comprobar el pulso de Puckerman- Está vivo.- En ese momento dos esclavas entran, una desconocida y otra Kitty, la desconocida echó a correr, y Kitty sólo les miró como queriendo preguntar si seguía con vida. Blaine repitió- está vivo.

Entonces tenemos un problema. Cuando recupere la conciencia se lo dirá a las Lopez y por esto nos pueden ejecutar o algo peor – contestó Kitty mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del mejor amigo de la familia Lopez.


	4. Chapter 4 la reacción de Santana

CAPÍTULO 4

Kitty fue corriendo a impedir que la otra esclava hablase de lo que vio. Para su sorpresa ya era demasiado tarde, había encontrado a Santana Lopez y le estaba contando todo.

Como ella decía lo hemos visto las dos – interrumpió Kitty intentando ganarse el favor de su ama – Perdone mi demora, estaba en shock, pero iba a venir a contaros, lo juro.

Te creo- contestó Santana Lopez – Bien has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti. Llamé a mi equipo para que pusiera en plan lo que me recomendaste y que investigase, tenías razón. Seguramente gracias a ti vaya a ser más rica, no tengo motivos para dudar.

Pues eso, creo que lo planearon – acusó la otra muchacha.

Yo no lo creo- interrumpió Kitty sabiendo que la otra quería culpar a los demás para quedar bien con los dueños.

¿Por qué?- preguntó la dueña curiosa por saber la información.

-No había guardias, señora, un esclavo no puede expulsar a la guardia.

Santana sabía que el tema iba a dar para largo y su compañero tendido en el suelo seguramente no tuviera tiempo que perder. Se sorprendió a sí misma al no salir corriendo, por algún motivo le interesaba más saber quienes estaban implicados y qué había sucedido- Tú – dijo mirando a la otra chica – Ve corriendo a avisar que el señor Puckerman está herido y que lleven su cuerpo a la enfermería de esta mansión.- Cuando se marchó, Santana hizo la pregunta que tanto temía saber – Dime una cosa, ¿quienes fueron?

Kitty intentaba ocultarlo, no quería delatar a nadie- Es muy difícil de decir, con todos mis respetos pero usted no se sabe los nombres de los esclavos.

Santana suspiró reconociendo que era cierto, no se los sabía – Sólo me sé uno...- Kitty enseguida supo cuál- ¿está Brittany implicada?

Ahm ella estaba ahí- contestó Kitty- pero no sabemos que pasó deberíamos ir y pre...

¡Sí lo sabemos, joderrr! - gritó Santana golpeando la mesa. Del susto Kitty saltó levemente. Santana furiosa se acercó a ella -¡No había guardias, sé que mi amigo intentaría abusar de ella, que ella se defendió, ¿pero crees que eso a mí me lo pone más fácil?!- Se llevó la manos a los ojos para intentar impedir que las lágrimas de enojo y desesperación se vieran, aunque no lo conseguía del todo, pues alguna se veía – No me lo esta poniendo fácil. ¡No me lo está poniendo fácil!

¡¿Qué es lo que están diciendo los esclavos de que han atacado a Puck?!-gritó Rachel bajando por las escaleras a pedir explicaciones a su hermana.

-En eso estoy, hermana.

Señorita Lopez- intervino Kitty dirigiéndose a la otra dueña- Parece ser que el señor Puckerman decidió prescindir de la guardia y bajar donde los esclavos. Se desconocé el por qué bajó y qué le pasó.

Obviamente Rachel no era tonta, había entendido el mensaje que realmente hubiera dicho si pudiera expresarse con total libertad. Puck bajó a por una esclava y ésta se defendió, sola o probablemente con la ayuda de alguien.- Hay que ejecutarlos antes de que Puck recupere la conciencia.

¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó Santana que no quería perder a Brittany. Kitty también lo hizo pero no podía preguntar de esa manera.

Hay que ejecutarlos hermana - respondió Rachel nerviosa por las consecuencias – No podemos mostrar debilidad ni ante los esclavos con tales actos, ni ante la poderosa sociedad. Si Puck o su familia se entera de que no hicimos nada podríamos vernos muy perjudicadas. La ley nos obliga a hacer algo.

Si me permitís el consejo, ejecutarles no es la solución – contestó Kitty mientras pensaba en algo como excusa.

-¡Claro, eso lo dices porque tú eres uno de ellos!

¡No, es porque es una idea muy mala! - contestó con más severidad.- ¡¿Habéis pensado cuántos hombres libres en esta casa?!- Al no responder ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que nunca lo habían pensado - ¡Perfecto porque los esclavos sí lo han pensado, y te aseguró que somos más del triple!- Kitty que ya sabía por donde convencerlas continuó más calmada- Una decisión tan dura en tan poco tiempo podría traer graves consecuencias. Uno de los que castigaréis lleva muchos años con ustedes, tiene muchos amigos entre nosotros, si mandáis matarle de la noche a la mañana sin más aviso, querrán venganza y los nuevos no se van a oponer a una revuelta- Kitty iba inventando según decía pero parecían creerle todo. No sabía si Blaine tenía amigos o no.

De esa sala decidieron que la decisión más adulta sería un severo castigo, posiblemente si el señor Puckerman quedase satisfecho con ello al despertar no quisiera reclamar su derecho a ejecución. Cuando fueron a ver a Brittany y a averiguar qué otro esclavo había sido, se encontraron con Blaine, el chico que había estado esa mañana con la rubia. Santana había llegado ella sola a una conclusión, ella castigaría a los dos. Al chico con mucho gusto, y Brittany iba a verlo.

No es lo que...-ibana decir ambos.

¡No quiero excusas!-ordenó Santana. Kitty detrás de sus amas hizo señas a sus amigos para hacerles entender que no habían entrado en razón. Sin darles más explicaciones se llevaron a ambos, iban andando por los pasillos de la casa. Brittany intentaba encontrar la mirada de su amiga para poder deducir qué la iba a pasar, pero su amigala esquivaba. Sin embargo Blaine, algo suponía. Entraron en los aposentos personales de Santana, allí Blaine fue atado de manos a las patas de la mesa del escritorio, y Brittany a las de la cama. Previamente se les había quitado la camiseta, quedando ambos desnudos.

Obligó a que todos saliesen fuera, y le trajesen su látigo con anillas en la punta. Intimidatoria miró a la espalda de Blaine,le giró la cabeza para que pudiera ver a Brittany - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le susurró.- Seguro que sí. - Dijo antes de dar el primer latigazo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? La defendiste porque te gusta. Mírala- Vieron una Brittany semidesnuda que cerraba los ojos fuertemente con su cabeza hacia otro lado.-¡MÍRALA!- dijo para que él le obedeciese. Un segundo latigazo le hizo hablar

-No puedo decir que piense que es fea.

Recibió un tercero más fuerte que los anteriores. Blaine se quejó de dolor. - No me has respondido a la pregunta. - Y recibió tres más, mas dolorosos cada vez. Blaine apretando los dientes contesto un simple- Sí.

La respuesta enfureció más a Santana que no dudó en golpear salvajemente durante dos minutos, en varios las anillas se enredaron entre la carne. Las manos de Blaine temblaban y el apenas podía sostenerse.

¡BASTAAA! -gritó Brittany lloros.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Algo dentro de Santana se conmovió al verla llorar. No lo reconocería porque no podía mostrarse débil frente a sus esclavos, sabía que debía hacerlo si quería salvarles la vida, aunque la de él no le importase. Luego un fuego regresó a su cuerpo cuando pensó que lloraba por él, que algo podía haber entre ellos. Volvió a mirarle a él, y le golpeó con más fuerza, la carne saltaba de su piel.

Brittany gritó todo lo que pudo para llamar su atención. Su cara estaba roja, las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro. Santana, con cara que el mismo Dragón podría tener, se puso frente a frente y la abofeteó -¡No me des ordenes! ¡Tú ya recibirás tus veinte latigazos como él!

¡Entonces sólo le quedan cuatro latigazos!- dijo con esperanzas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Le has golpeado dieciséis veces, sólo le quedan cuatro- respondió algo más calmada

Enojada porque tenía razón y por haberse preocupado tanto de contarlos, se dispuso a darle los últimos latigazos, lo más dolorosos, cuando Blaine no aguantó más y se derrumbó. Mandó llamar a dos guardias que le llevasen a la enfermería dejando tras ellos un rastro de sangre - ¡Y que le hagan fotos antes de curarle, no queremos que Puckerman dude de la severidad con la que le hemos castigado! - Al instante fue hacia Brittany, la liberó las manos, la agarró los pechos con brusquedad y la volteó poniéndole las esposas donde antes para que así le estuviera dando la espalda. Antes de darle con el látigo quiso tocar un poco más esos pechos que superaban el tamaño de su mano. Eran blandos y cómodos. Entonces sintió una sensación muy diferente a las que había sentido antes, no era lujuria, era una especie de melancolía al pensar lo que tenía que hacer a ese bello cuerpo. Liberó una mano con la que recorrió toda su espalda, y se entristeció porque sabía que en poco la tendría llena de herida y sangre.

Brittany tuvo un escalofrío, pero lo ignoró - ¡Aparta tus manos de mí! -masculló con odio cuando escuchó los gritos de Blaine desde la enfermería- ¿Si iban a curarle por qué le hacen daño?

Le duele porque le sana- Santana se alejó a una distancia prudente. Procedió a dar latigazos dejando una pausa de trece segundos aproximadamente entre uno y otro queriendo que pasase rápido el tiempo. Brittany no estaba acostumbrada a ellos,el dolor le quemaba la piel, se la arrancaba, se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas, tosía pensando en la necesidad de aire. Al décimo latigazo se derrumbó. No podía sostenerse más.

Santana comprendió que había agotado las fuerzas de su esclava. Santana también lloraba y tiraba las cosas de su habitación - ¡Joderrr!- volvió a mirar a su esclava que apoyada intentaba recuperar el aliento -¡Y estate agradecida por lo que hoy he hecho por ti!

No... pienso...- dijo Brittany intentando recobrar la compostura – Agrrrrra...decerte na...da

Con una furia de mil dragones, le quitó las esposas, la volteó contra el suelo y se sentó sobre ella manteniendo un firma agarre en el cuello. Brittany no sólo sentía la falta de aire sino el escozor de su espalda - ¡Mira estoy muy harta de ti. He sido paciente, buena y generosa, PERO SE ACABÓ!- voceó con dureza.

No po...drrrríasss...seg...peorrgg – dijo Brittany mientras se le iba el aliento.

¡Ohhh sí que podría, podría ser mucho peor!- dijo Santana sonriendo al ver cómo se movían sus pechos cuando se intentaba zafar de ella- ¡MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE TE VOY A QUITAR ESA VIRGINIDAD POR LA QUE TANTO ME HAS COSTADO, TE GUSTE O NO!- era una amenaza que se cumpliría sí o sí. Excitada sólo con el pensamiento, se inclinó para mordisquear suavemente uno de sus pezones, jugó con sus dientes y su lengua, consiguiendo que la piel de Brittany se erizara. El cuerpo le traicionaba. Santana se dio cuenta y sonrió

-Señora, el señor Noah Puckerman ha despertado.

Está bien, limpiarla y llevarla a su celda. También llama a alguien para que friegue este suelo- dijo al esclavo. Miró a Brittany una vez más – Te veo mañana en la noche.

Al llegar a la enfermería escuchaba los gritos de Puckerman- ¡Matadlos, quiero que les ejecuten!

Puck primero mira lo que les hemos hecho, has visto a Blaine, estaba muy mal- intentó razonar Rachel.

-¡Ejecución, ejecución!

Con la mirada buscó al esclavo que había mandado a la enfermería antes. Uno de los guardias se dio cuenta y le explicó – Tuvimos que llevarlo de vuelta a su celda porque al ver al señor Noah Puckerman quiso terminar lo que había empezado.

Simplemente asintió y continuo el camino hasta la sala en la que Puck daba gritos como loco de pie junto a su cama. Por instinto, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le empujó contra la pared -¡IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCASES A ELLA!

-¡Suéltame si no quieres problemas!

¡TENDRÍA QUE MATARTE!- amenazó cara a cara. Rachel se interpuso en medio de los dos para separarles – Chicos, vamos a tranquilizarnos.

¿Qué pasa te has enamorado de tu puta? - preguntó Puck para provocar.

Santana intentó zafarse de Rachel para golpearle -¡Esa puta de la que hablas vale más que todas tus habilidades de cazador!

Ahora era Puckerman quién dio un paso hacia delante para intentar entrar en pelea. Rachel los detuvo lo máximo que pudo

Sólo exijo lo que es de ley- Murmuró el que estaba cerca de dejar de ser amigo de la familia- Y la ley dice que todo esclavo que cometa daño físico contra un hombre libre debe de ser ejecutado. ¡QUIERO QUE MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE SE LES EJECUTE! ¡Quiero verlo, ver cómo mueren!

Santana sabía que no podía ganar si él la llevase a juicio por eso. Además que todas las familias que fuese sospechosas de ayudar a esclavos que infringiesen daño a otros hombres libres serían condenadas con la misma pena - ¡Y SE CUMPLIRÁ LA LEY EN ESTA CASA, PERO YO DECIDO LA HORA, Y SERÁ A MEDIA NOCHE!- dijo con severidad antes de decirle – Cuando esto termine, tú te vas, no quiero volver a verte en mi casa. Como pongas un solo pie, te mataré

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN, ESTAMOS DANDO UN ESPECTÁCULO! - Discutir con esclavos en la misma sala era algo vergonzoso, que estuvieran los guardias no importaba, pero que un esclavo viese como te rebajabas era mal visto. Mandaron ir a todos los esclavos que estuvieran en la enfermería limpiando heridas y demás a sus respectivas celdas, entre ellos estaba Quinn quien al bajar a la suya se encontró con Brittany y Blaine tumbados en sus respectivas camas boca abajo y las manos entrelazadas como para pasarse energía de uno a otro. Kitty acariciando el cabello de ambos. Cuando llegó la miraron para saber si ella tenía alguna información de Puckerman. - Ha despertado.

¡¿Y?!- preguntó Kitty impaciente.

Se les ejecutará mañana a media noche- dijo Quinn. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Brittany porque ambas sabían el por qué seria a media noche, qué tendría que hacer Santana antes. Brittany no había olvidado lo que antes le dijo.

¿Para qué nos ha servido tu intervención, Kitty? - preguntó Brittany cansada por todo.

¡Para ganar tiempo! -contestó Kitty quién seguía insistiendo en hacer algo- Ahora tenéis un día. Aprovechad que ellos aún no saben que dormimos todos en la misma celda, podemos pensar algo, para escapar.

No hay donde ir- dijo Quinn riendo al ver que aún pensaban que había algún lugar en el mundo en el que ellos pudiesen ser libres.

Sí lo hay – contestó Brittany ganándose la atención de todos- Mentí, no perdí la memoria cuando me atraparon.

¿Entonces...sabes de algún lugar?- preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

Sí, yo vengo de las Tierras Oscuras – espetó mirando al techo como si en él pudiese ver el cielo – Allí los hombres son libres, cantan y bailan alrededor de las hogueras en la noche.

Como espíritus- completó Kitty que había escuchado algo hace mucho tiempo.

Sí, como espíritus – contestó Brittany – Tuve que huir de mi hogar cuando la desgracia llegó a nuestra aldea que estaba en la frontera. Salí corriendo y me perdí, así es cómo llegué a estas tierras tan inciertas.

¿Y sabrías volver?- preguntaron Kitty y Quinn.

-Sólo desde la ciudad en la que me atraparon, Kectoán.

Yo sé ir a Kectoán desde aquí- dijo Kitty que enseguida reparó en el problema con el que no habían contado- Pero Puckerman está aquí, y mientras sea así no podremos huir.

¡No vamos a huir!-contestó Blaine con orgullo – Yo no hice nada por lo que tenga que pedir perdón, huir sería decir que fuimos los culpables...

O como decir quiero vivir, es otro significado- interrumpió Kitty.

Yo lo que no pienso es darle mi virginidad – dijo Brittany totalmente decidida.

No te puedes negar a tener algo con ella más veces-contestó Quinn.

No me opondré a tener sexo con ella, pero no le voy a dar mi virginidad – Brittany miró a su compañero Blaine mientras las demás no sabían qué pensar – Blaine, tú...

-Sin dudarlo.

Ambos tenían una conversación sin palabras que a las otras chicas no les estaba gustando.- Pero no podéis, estamos delante y hay guardias – dijo Quinn intentando frenar la locura.

Mañana nos van a ejecutar, no tengo nada que perder, y si voy a morir no les pienso dar el gusto de haber sido usada a su antojo – declaró Brittany- Si hay que morir, se muere con honor.

Se muere con honor- repitió su amigo.

Estáis locos con el honor y esos cuentos – susurró Quinn.

¿Quinn, si alguien miserable quisiera tu virginidad y después matarte me dices con sinceridad que no le darías tu virginidad a cualquiera que pareciese buena persona?- preguntó Brittany que aún seguía llena de heridas y con los ojos hinchados.

Aunque no dijera el nombre de Kitty, sabía que también era una pregunta para ella. Ambas se quedaron pensativas con la situación de sus dos compañeros, se resignaron a una realidad inminente- Esperad a que todos estemos durmiendo, entonces poned vuestras almohadas en la cama, poneros al final de la pared, la luz no llega hasta ahí, y las cuatro camas os taparán. Sólo os pido que no hagáis ruido. Si os ven, nos matarán a todos por no avisar que dormíais en la misma celda.-dijo Quinn retirándose a una de las camas que estaba enfrente de los barrotes, seguida por Kitty. Por la noche cuando querían conciliar el sueño, oían pequeñas protestas de dolor de ambos, las heridas de los latigazos y la pérdida de aquello por lo que había pagado tanto su dueña. Se obligaban a tener los ojos cerrados para no escuchar ni ver nada que no debieran.

Aviso el fic no será de esa pareja, será Brittana, pero quiero ver cómo reaccionará Santana cuando vea que no es ella la primera, quiero que el personaje de Santana tenga más cosas que ofrecer, no sólo que se centre en que la otra sea virgen haha.


End file.
